William's Story – Anecdotes from an unusual childh
by Trixfan
Summary: Set after William's Story – Mommy, Daddy's coming home.  Snippets, in no particular order, as William Scully-Mulder grows from a baby to a child, then a teen.  Attempting to be humorous while coping with a very talented child.
1. Chapter 1

**Just before William's second birthday.**

'Mommy,' the word came out verbally.

_Finally_, Scully rolled her eyes; _I've managed to convince him to speak like a normal child_.

Mentally, William's frustration entered her mind. He hated talking like other children when telepathy got his message across much more easily. He'd been communicating with his parents this way since his birth. It had taken his mother until the day of his aborted adoption to believe _**him**_ capable of the feat. His father always believed and always would.

'I want a baby sister,' he pathed, unable to articulate his idea.

Scully's thought centred on Emily, and her death. She couldn't stop the pervasive sadness engulfing her. Attempting to shield her young son from the depth of her emotions, Scully didn't entirely succeed. Mulder and William could hide behind their mental defence, both better at this form of communication than Scully. Scully's boys could read her like a book, even when she attempted to close the cover.

_I have to get better at mentally hiding my emotions from the pair of them, _Scully promised.

'No, not like that,' William ignored his mother's feelings after poking around in her mind. While he might be considered an extremely talented child, at almost two he displayed the emotional maturity of his age. No mater how they tried, William continued to read other people minds without permission.

'Manners,' Scully scolded in a decisive verbal and mental tone.

'I want a real sister,' he demanded.

'Emily was your real sister,' Scully spoke a little more sharply than she should. 'You both share my DNA.'

'No, I don't want a sister that's created,' William continued, his mental assault with determination. The image of a test tube replaced by a very pregnant Scully, 'I need one you and daddy make.'

'William,' Scully sighed wirily, wondering how she explained all that had happened to her while chasing down the X-Files. Closing her eyes, Scully pictured a viable ova and sperm joining, implanting, and growing into a child. Picturing herself and Mulder, sadden when this imaged fail for them, she knew William finally understood. Yet she had to say the words, 'I can't have any more children. As much as I might want to give you a sister or a brother, it's just not possible.'

'I can help you and daddy,' he offered with the optimism only a child could demonstrate.

'It's not that simple, sweetheart,' Scully played down her hurt and sadness at the glimmer of a life she might have had.

'Yes, it is,' William insisted. Laying his hands on her belly, he looked up into his mothers blue eyes, so much like his own. They stood like that, immobile, for several seconds, before William sent his mental image. 'Now you can.'

Scully felt the change low in her abdomen. Something undefinable, undeniable occurred. She felt a stretching, growing, but strangely no pain. The one thing Scully knew, her fertility had been returned.

'I know Daddy wants at least one more baby,' Williams glee couldn't be contained, 'but I want more than that.'

'Mulder,' she sent several rapid pictures telepathically, 'your son says you want another child.'

Mulder, in the middle of delivering a profile before a room full of FBI agents, paused between words as her presence entered his mind. Anyone watching him thought he searched for a particular phrase to explain his synopsis. Except a strange little smile which crossed his features, making the agents in the room wonder at the content of his thoughts.

'Are you OK, Mulder,' the task force leader asked at the end of his presentation. While the man had once been FBI, and a dam good agent in his time, the now civilian consultant seem happier and more content since leaving the Bureau.

Looking down at his cell, pretending Scully had messaged him, he said, 'If that's all you need me for, I'd like to wrap this case up,' Mulder went over the images Scully sent. 'My wife's decided we want another baby.'


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to make this one a little less spooky!

* * *

><p>She caught his eye because of her red hair. He'd always been attracted to small, petite, red heads and this one met his every criteria. Checking out her left hand, he became disappointed. A wedding band and expensive engagement ring graced her finger. Oh well, he could window shop.<p>

Moving around the car, she opened the back door and lifted her son out. The child in her arms shared his mothers' features but not her colouring. The silence that surrounded them seemed odd. As he watched the pair as she carried her son into the supermarket. Pulling out a trolley, she placed the child in the seat and then pushed it through the entry.

In the fresh produce section, the mother carefully selected her fruit and vegetables. The child hadn't uttered so much as a syllable, yet every few minutes they caught each other eye. A silent form of communication seemed to pass between them. Red chose an item and the Childs face lit with pleasure, as though his favourite. So intrigued by this synergy between mother and son, he found himself following the pair into the isles.

As she turned, he noticed the swelling of her belly. A second child, or did this family have other, older children. She looked comfortable enough with her condition. He guessed her to be in her late thirties but that meant nothing today as women chose to delay marriage and children.

Just why this family took his interest, he couldn't say. The silence continued until the boy's watchful eyes began to follow him. Green tending to hazel in the centre of his pupils, the child's stare unnerved him. Almost at the same instant, some instinct in the women made her look over her shoulder. Their eye's met for the briefest of seconds before she turned back to her son.

'Charlie,' she told the boy, 'it's rude to stare.'

'Mommy, he did it first,' the boy whined.

Shaking her head, she disappeared around the corner, into another isle. The man sighed, he'd been caught. Not stupid enough to continue following the woman, he turned towards the dairy section for the milk his secretary requested. After all he had to return to his office. Patients waited his return from lunch. However, the psychology behind the interaction he'd just observed fascinated him and deserved further study in his professional opinion.

'Charlie,' Scully spoke quietly to her son, 'is the man still following us?'

'No Mommy,' he spoke, 'he liked the way you look, then he watched cause he did what daddy does.'

'What do you mean,' Scully continued the verbal conversation.

'He's a pie…psy…' stumbling over the word, Charlie asked for help.

'Psychologist,' Scully offered.

'Yes, he didn't understand why I didn't talk but he knew you understood me,' Charlie offered childishly.

'Sometimes, between your father, William and you, I think I'm the one going crazy,' Scully said.

Giving his mother a confused look, he asked why without the use of words.

'That's exactly why,' Scully sighed but smiled down at her son. 'I just hope you sister misses that talent. It's getting awfully crowded in my head. I thought working with your father and our ability to communicate with a look strange. Now I have three of you to gang up on me.'

'My sister talks to Will and me,' Charlie stated, his head cocked to one side, 'she talks to you and daddy too, but you don't listen.'

'Oh, brother,' Scully muttered under her breath. Tightening her mental focus, she sent a message to Mulder.

Halfway through reading the latest case the FBI had delivered for his opinion and profile, Mulder paused. A smile lit his face at the realisation this child would be special too_. Hurry home, I want to try and communicate with my daughter,_ he sent Scully. He didn't need to read her mind to see the famous eye roll.


	3. Chapter 3

The corner restaurant opened at five thirty most nights. It attracted families for the first hour. Especially on pizza and pasta night like tonight.

They were no different from most of the other patrons. The mother carried a little girl, perhaps six months old. Her other hand tightly bound a boy of three. The husband, one hand on the small of his wife's back, the other holding their older son.

I hadn't seen them before. Maybe they'd just moved into the neighbourhood, or maybe they'd stoped on the way to somewhere else. Either way, they look like a nice family. You get to know the one you really don't want to serve. The kind who're more interested in themselves and having a good time than watching their rambunctious kids.

The man sat opposite his partner. Each placed a boy beside them. The red haired child sat with his father, while the older kid sat next to his mother like a checker board. I found it strange, as they'd come in the other way around. It seemed to work for them.

Leaving them alone for a few minutes, I glanced over to see if they'd be ready to order. The comfortable silence at the table surprised me. Let me tell you, not much surprised me after ten years in this business. The way the husband looked over the top of his menu, be still my beating heart. If my husband looked at me like that, we'd still be married. They communicated without the need for words, it really was that obvious. I glanced back several times, noticing the boys had the same knack as their parents. They really were a quiet bunch but I could feel the love from across the room.

When I approached for drinks, the woman politely asked for a high chair. After fetching it, she placed the little girl in it between herself and her husband, within easy reach of them both. It showed a relaxed, shared parenting style I didn't manage to see a lot of. He looked up at her with the most incredible hazel eyes. Green flecked at the centre, I could have lost myself in those eyes. No wonder his wife did.

'Two chocolate milkshakes, an iced tea and water for me please,' she ordered in a sweet voice. 'I think we need some more time to make up our minds.'

'Can I get some bread for the little one,' I asked, noting the child had her father's eyes. The rest of her a mini copy of her mother.

'Peeeennnnneeeee,' the little girl captured me with her almost green gaze. I could have sworn she asked for a plate of penne pasta. At least that's the mental picture I couldn't get out of me head. I smiled at her and she made the same sound again, this time more deliberately. It spooked me out a bit, so I left to fill the drink order.

As I added ice cream to the milkshakes, I noticed the mother turn to her daughter and glare at her. The older boy defended his sister, which drew the father into the argument. Suddenly it stopped and I got too busy with another three families walking in the door to pay so much attention.

Scully rolled her eyes at her family. 'I told you, if you're not going to behave, we won't be coming out as a family again,' she remonstrated.

'We didn't do anything,' William whined, 'and Chrissie only tried to talk like you're always telling us to do, Mom.'

'I think you son has a point there,' Mulder defended his eldest child.

_OK, what does everyone want_, Scully gave up and used her mental abilities.

'Peperoni,' William and Mulder chorused together while Charlie wrinkled his nose up at the suggestion. The rest of the family didn't need to read his mind to know his thoughts.

'O-Oh,' Mulder teased the boys, 'you're mom wants pasta.'

_Pleasssssse_, they turned their complete mental focus on Scully.

'OK, pizza it is,' she relented, realising this seating arrangement wouldn't work. 'Swap boys,' she suggested.

Their grins, followed by high fives as they changed places gave away their delight at getting their way. Mulder join in his son's happiness. Scully knew his love of all things unhealthy.

The waitress brought the drinks, noticed the new seating arrangement and smiled politely. 'Ready?' she enquired.

'Yes,' Scully answered distracted by her daughter waving her hands in the air and squealing 'peeeeennnneeee.'

'Sign language,' Mulder chimed in with a big grin on his face, as though it explained the action and noise.

Surprised by the comment, the waitress plastered the smile on her face. 'So that'll be a small vegetarian pizza for you and Charlie,' she pointed her pen at Scully and her son. Turning to Mulder and William, she stated, 'a family,' looking down at the five year old and his father, she gave the pair a questioning look, 'peperoni, pasta Puttanesca to share, and a small bowl of plain penne for the little one.'

'Thank you,' Scully smiled politely.

_Where did that come from_, the waitress wondered, walking away from the family. _How did I know what they wanted without them telling me? No one would believe me if I told them_. Shaking her head she promptly forgot about the incident.

_Whatever will that poor woman think_, Scully complained to her family, keeping her mental focus tight.

A look of pure amusement passed between William and his father. 'At least she got our order right,' the chorused together.


End file.
